1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to thermal compresses for body parts, more particularly, to a cold or hot compress that compresses and thermally treats a protruding body part; more particularly to a cold compress for therapeutically reducing pain, swelling, or numbing a protruding body part, and most particularly to a cold compress which numbs an infant's, adolescent's, or adult's penis prior to or after circumcision.
2. Description of the Related Art
Certain religious denominations have a ritual removal of the foreskin of the penis, known as circumcision. Various medical and non-medical opinions believe that circumcision results in better personal hygiene over the lifetime of the male person circumcised.
For whatever reason the operation is undertaken, a large percentage of the worldwide male population undergoes the procedure to remove the foreskin of the penis surgically. Such operation usually occurs early in life, shortly after birth, but it is not unknown for males to have the procedure performed later in life.
Occasionally the procedure may be performed for medically indicated reasons in veterinary applications.
The procedure involves the cutting away of the excess foreskin with a scalpel or other suitable cutting device while holding the foreskin at some distance from the head of the penis. Anesthesia is rarely used on infants, but is more common on older individuals. Lidocaine is sometimes used on infants, however it typically requires injection and has potential adverse side effects.
Additionally, injuries or surgeries to other protruding body parts, such as the finger, could benefit from the application of thermal therapy thereto, with or without compression.
Many different devices and methods for performing circumcisions are known, e.g those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,797,921; 5,746,748; 5,860,988; 5,439,466; 5,163,943; 4,491,136; 3,935,759; 3,892,242; 3,874,389; and 3,566,873; each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Needless to say, many persons regard the penile portion of their anatomy as sensitive, especially to pain, and it is believed and reported anecdotally that there is much pain both during the operation and thereafter.
A few devices are known for the post-operative circumcision care of patients, e.g. those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,935,091 and 5,269,788, which disclosures are incorporated herein by reference. However, none of these are known to address the problem of pain both during the operation and afterwards, and swelling afterwards.
Other means of applying therapeutic thermal treatments to the body are known, e.g. by application to various body parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,709 describes an ice cap for the head. The ice cap is a bag having an inner and outer wall with an opening for a wearer to insert ice, with an elastic band to retain the bag around the wearer's head.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,358 describes a compartmented hot/cold pack with a strap for securing it to a body part.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,030 describes a collar apparatus for keeping a hot/cold pack insert about a wearer's neck.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,073 describes a device for the treatment of hemorrhoids and rectal tissue which is a one piece tube with a coolant therein, and a sealing cap with a stop to prevent the tube from entering the rectum completely.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,122 describes a dental compress with a thermal bag adhered to a mouthpiece for insertion into a wearer's mouth.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,810 describes a therapeutic thermal wrap kit with a thermal wrap, a holder, a container, and an insulated bag acting cooperatively to keep a wrap cold or hot for use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,942 describes a post-partum breast engorgement bra which is adjustable and may contain a hold or cold compress.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,974 describes an athletic supporter with a pocket adapted to receive a chilling medium to relieve pain in the scrotal or inguinal area.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,319 describes a sexual therapeutic device to delay ejaculation by a male containing a pouch for receiving testicles, a cold compress being attached to the pouch to apply coolness to the testicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,945 describes a finger splint for treating pip joint injuries. The splint includes an elastic sleeve for enclosing a finger, and a gel pack incorporated therein to apply heating or cooling. Straps with velcro are provided to secure the injured finger to an adjacent finger.
A solution to the problem of applying thermal and/or compressive treatment to such body parts is needed.